


Pillowtalk

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Past Abuse, Mention of Vincenzo Ricci, Poly Relationship, pillowtalk, soft, talks of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Just Paulie, Tommy and Sam in bed. Paulie and Sam tell Tommy a story involving Vinnie being chased by a dog, Tommy learns a little about Sam’s past and Paulie and Sam finally find out how Tommy got the scar on his chin!
Relationships: Paulie Lombardo/Tommy Angelo/Sam Trapani
Kudos: 12





	Pillowtalk

“Did we ever tell you about the time Vinnie got chased by a dog?” Started Paulie as they lay on Sam’s large bed in nothing but their boxers. Sam suddenly burst out laughing at the mention of the memory and Tommy raised one of his eyebrows up in question as he turned his head to look at Paulie who turned his head to look back at him.   
“Vinnie got chased by a dog?” he asked, a smile of amusement appearing on his face as he looked back at Sam clutching his stomach as he laughed for a moment before he was turning back to Paulie.

“Tell him the story!” Laughed Sam   
“Okay, okay” started Paulie as he turned completely onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to face Tommy and Sam.  
“This was before we met you but anyway! it was collection day and Vinnie decides to join us, as we turn down a street he-he saw...he saw” a smile started to appear on Paulie’s face as if he was beginning to find it hard to tell the story due to his laughter starting to creep up on him.

“He saw this big dog and he decides he’s gonna get out the car and give it a good ol’ pat” continued Paulie as he started to giggle.  
“We told him it’s not a good idea but the idiot got outta the car anyway” added Sam causing Paulie’s smile to widen and same with Tommy’s as he anticipated the next part knowing where this was heading.  
“So we watch him walk over to this dog and reach his hand out to pat em and then-th-then we heard this loud bark and yell” a whine left Paulie as he tried to hold it in so that he could finish the story but thinking about the memory of it was making it awfully difficult.

“We look and V-Vinnie is running to the car screaming as this big dog is running up behind him!” Continued Paulie before he was now howling causing Sam to clutch his stomach, tears forming in his eyes and Tommy to start laughing.   
“Y-you should have seen it Tom!” Started Sam as he tapped Tommy’s shoulder causing Tommy to turn to look at him.  
“He-he looked so scared!” Laughed Sam as his hand grabbed for Tommy, something he often does when he laughs.  
“Eyes big and and mouth open screaming, h-h-hands grabbing for the car door!” He continued, Tommy could see the tears in Sam’s eyes as he laughed, he couldn’t help but smile wider at the sight.

“Sammy t-tell him what you did!” Added Paulie, arm reaching out to tap Sam’s shoulder   
“Before Vinnie could get in the car Sam he-he!”  
“I started the car and drove off!” Finished Sam before all three burst out laughing, all lying on their back, either grabbing each other or clutching onto their stomachs as they howled with laughter. Good thing Sam’s apartment is isolated from the rest of the other residents in the building because the neighbours would hate them if they could hear this. 

“V-Vinnie is still running after the car yelling how we’re basterds and cocksuckers and other things-“ laughed Paulie  
“While the goddamn dog is still behind him!” Added Sam as all three started laughing louder, bodies jerking a little as they laughed and finding it hard to breathe before the laughter eventually started to die down after a while.  
“What happened next?” Asked Tommy almost breathless as he looked at Sam before looking at Paulie.  
“Sammy eventually stopped the car and Vinnie got in before the dog could jump at him and he was pissed!” Giggled Paulie as he wiped his eyes of the tears that had fell down his face from their laughing fit.  
“The dumb bastard has never joined us for collection day since” breathed Sam laughing a little as he turned his head to look at Tommy.  
“Jesus I wish I was there to see his face” laughed Tommy   
“And here’s me thinking it’s all about you smashing peoples heads into shop counters” added Tommy causing Sam to shrug   
“I mean...that too” 

Tommy turned to look at Sam as he squinted his eyes a little  
“I have a question” he started as Sam raised an eyebrow up at him  
“Okay so just before when we were getting down to things and I was putting your leg over my shoulder” started Tommy as he moved to tower over Sam, his hand traveling down Sam’s leg to his ankle before his thumb brushed over the scar that was there.  
“And felt this, surprised with all the stories you guys tell you’ve never bragged about this guy!” Exclaimed Tommy as his thumb gently brushed against the scar. Sam nervously swallowed, glancing over at Paulie for a second. 

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed the side glance from Sam, he looked at Paulie for a moment before looking back at Sam. Feeling the tension in the air, he knew something was wrong  
“Hey um Tommy it’s kind of a touchy subject-“   
“No it’s okay Paulie...um” Said Sam as he nervously licked his lips, eyes looking up at Tommy for a moment before looking past him, avoiding eye contact.  
“When I was eight...my aggressive drunk father slashed my ankle with a broken bottle” explained Sam, voice a little quiet causing Tommy’s eyes to widen  
“What the hell for?”  
“Because...because I knocked a bottle on accident and...because he was a asshole” he muttered before things went a little quiet.

“Jesus Sam...look I’m sorry for asking, if I knew-“  
“No don’t be!...Paulie knows about him and I would have told you eventually...it’s okay Tom” Responded Sam as he softly smiled and reached up to pat Tommy’s arm.  
“And the basterd ain’t around anymore” sighed Sam, Tommy’s thumb gently brushed against the scar again before he moved it away, both hands moved to each side of Sam’s head, looking into Sam’s eyes before Tommy was leaning down to press a kiss to Sam’s cheek. His lips lingered for a moment as he felt the heat of Sam’s cheeks as they grew a little flustered. The moment was put to a halt as Paulie was shuffling closer to grab for Sam’s ankle and pressing a kiss to the scar, looking directly at Sam’s eyes.   
“Quit it!” Groaned Sam with amusement, Tommy moved his lips from Sam’s cheek and looked at Paulie who currently had Sam’s leg up in the air and pressing another kiss to the scar. 

Paulie grinned before dropping Sam’s leg and flopping back down on the bed and Sam to shake his head with a smirk on his face and Paulie to teasingly put his arms up in surrender.  
“Your turn, one on your chin!” Said Sam as his finger brushed against the faint scar on Tommy’s chin  
“How’d you get it?” He asked as Tommy looked at Paulie  
“Um lets hear about Paulie’s first, one on your lip”  
“I’ve already told you the story, ambused on the job, asshole brought a knife to a fight, caught my lip!” Exclaimed Paulie as he raised his hands up  
“Ah, ah, ah you’re avoiding the question, chin!” Ordered Sam playfully as he poked at Tommy’s chin.  
“Confess Tommy!” Said Paulie as Tommy looked at Paulie before back at Sam below him before he sighed.  
“Alright, fell outta tree when I was thirteen” confessed Tommy, he watched as Sam turned his head to look at Paulie and the smiles on their faces.

“Assholes” scoffed Tommy as he playfully shoved Sam and rolled himself so that he was back on the bed again and no longer towering over Sam.  
“Did you cry?” Grinned Paulie  
“I did” Responded Tommy causing the two to start laughing, not laughing as hard as they did at the Vinnie dog story but they were still laughing.   
“I’m sorry!” Laughed Paulie along with Sam too  
“Yeah you sure sound it” huffed Tommy  
“It’s just I always thought it might have been something that happened in your old job, not you falling out a goddamn tree!” Responded Sam causing Paulie to laugh louder and Tommy to roll his eyes.  
“Ah come on Tom, scars a good look on ya...even if it was from falling out of a tree” smirked Sam as he reached his thumb out to brush against the scar.  
“Yeah its hot” added Paulie causing Tommy to raise an eyebrow and look at the two.  
“This you guys trying to win me over?”   
“Maybe” smirked Sam  
“Is it working?” Asked Paulie with a smile as Tommy looked at them both

“Maybe”


End file.
